Malec Week Day 6, (Gender- or Body swap day)
by Any-MorganLeFay
Summary: TRADUCCION - Después de que una de las pociones de Magnus sale mal, Alec y Magnus se encuentran en el cuerpo del otro. Por el dia 6 de la semana Malec


"¿Magnus?" Alec llamó, entrando en el departamento despues de una cacería.

"¡Estoy aquí!" fue la respuesta de brujo, Alec siguió su voz y entró en su estudio / laboratorio.

Magnus estaba mezclando algunos líquidos y polvos sobre una olla, mientras un humo de colores salia de ella.

El cazador de sombras ladeó la cabeza hacia un lado con curiosidad.

"¿Mags? ¿Qué estás haciendo?" preguntó acercándose.

"Hago una poción para uno de mis clientes favoritos, terminare pronto..." Magnus dijo sin levantar la vista cuando Alec llegó a su lado.

El chico se le quedó mirando.

Estaba absorto en contar cantidades y añadir a la olla llena de humo, sus ojos de gato estaban fijos en ella, su cabello negro caia sin estilo en su rostro. Era tan hermoso, y Alec deseaba tocarlo, ya que no lo había saludado adecuadamente todavía.

Se contuvo sin embargo, sabiendo que estaba ocupado, era un milagro que lo escuchó en primer lugar, cuando lo llamó.

Sin embargo, cuando un mechón de cabello negro cayo sobre sus ojos, Alec estiró mecánicamente para alejarlo.

Ya que Magnus estaba tan absorto con la poción y Alec tenía una runa para el sigilo, el brujo no se había dado cuenta de que Alec estaba de pie junto a él, y saltó con su toque, sorprendido, dejando caer todo el contenido del vial que sostenía en la mezcla.

Magnus juró en voz baja, y justo en ese momento se dio cuenta de que Alec estaba a su lado.

"¡Alexander, retrocede!" grito preso del pánico, pero era demasiado tarde.

Una vez que el exceso de ingrediente cayó en el interior, la poción empezó a burbujear sin control, y finalmente estalló, llenando la habitación con humo. Alec ciegamente agarró la mano de Magnus y lo empujo fuera, mientras que trato de no inhalar el humo arco iris que los rodeaba.

El humo había llenado hasta la sala de estar y no podía ver nada, por lo que Alec fue a abrir una ventana.

"Pero que-" Alec empezó a decir y luego cerro la boca sorprendido. "¿Mags?" lo intentó de nuevo, sin soltar la mano del brujo. _"No puede ser."_ Su otra mano se dirigió automáticamente a su garganta preguntándose que demonios habia pasado.

"Estoy aquí...", fue la respuesta vacilante. Magnus sonaba igual que Alec se sentia. Asustado. También se escuchaba de la misma forma de como Alec normalmente sonaba.

Alec apretó la mano de su amante sin atreverse a hablar mas y espero a que el humo se despejara.

Una vez que lo hizo, ambos se miraron el uno al otro con los ojos abiertos. O mejor dicho, ambos se miraron a sí mismos. Alec reprimió un jadeo.

"No puede ser..." volvió a hablar con la voz de Magnus y automáticamente se llevó una mano cargada de anillos sobre su boca, sorprendido.

Magnus no estaba mucho mejor, mirándolo fijamente, con los ojos azules muy abiertos ahora en estado de shock.

"Dios, Alec, lo siento tanto...", dijo con la voz del Nephilim, mirando sin habla su propio cuerpo delante de él.

"Ahora, ¿Qué vamos a-" Alec empezó a decir, pero se detuvo y sonrió, añadiendo. "¿Alguna vez te dije, que tienes una hermosa voz? Mucho mejor que la mía."

"Tonterías cariño." Magnus respondió inmediatamente y Alec rió nervioso en respuesta.

"Se escucha tan extraño hablar a mi mismo ..." Magnus sonrió y se acercó seductoramente.

"¿Cómo hablar asi, clarin? (au: dudo mucho que esta sea la traducción)"

Los ojos oro-verde de Alec se abrieron

"¿Realmente me veo asi? No, ¡Es decir, deja de hacer eso! ¡Es espeluznante! "

Magnus puso un dedo sobre los labios de su amante. "Es un poco raro, sí, pero piensa en las posibilidades ..."

"¿Que?" Alec se sonrojó, pero su complexión ya no estaba pálida por lo que no se mostro."¿De qué estás hablando Mags?" preguntó vacilante, no estando muy seguro de si quería saber lo que había en la mente de su brujo. Y, por supuesto que no.

Magnus sonrio de forma diabólica y dijo: "Cierra los ojos."

"Mags ..."

"¿No confías en mí?" Hizo un puchero y Alec rió.

"Esto ya no funciona en mi, amor... Siento decirle, pero ya no eres tan lindo."

Magnus lo miró, rodando los ojos azules

"Cállate. ¡Soy hermoso y lindo, y como un ángel!"

Alec rió, "Lo bueno es que nadie escuchó eso."

"Tonto Nephilim."

"Soy un brujo ahora." Alec sonrió, y luego se dio cuenta de algo, luciendo excitado. "Espera. ¿Eso significa que puedo hacer magia ahora?"

Magnus sonrió suavemente y le dio unas palmaditas en la cabeza

"Gosh, eres adorable, no importa lo que parezcas."

"¡No soy adorable! ¡Soy un cazador de sombras!"

"No más." Magnus hizo un guiño, y Alec resopló exasperado.

"¡De todas formas!" El hombre mayor dijo. "Como estaba diciendo antes de salir del tema... Cierra los ojos Sayang."

Alec suspiró profundamente y obedecio "¿Qué vas a-"Magnus le dio un beso, interrumpiéndolo, y Alec se dio cuenta con alivio que con los ojos cerrados se sentía como si realmente lo estuviera besando a _él_.

"¿Para que era eso?" preguntó una vez se separaron, aún sin abrir los ojos.

"Quería comprobar algo..." Magnus respondió lentamente "Y también no te habia besado desde que llegaste a casa." Añadió, Alec podía oír la sonrisa en su voz y sonrió también.

Entonces sintió a Magnus tocando suavemente su cara.

"Ahora, no abras los ojos hasta que yo lo diga, ¿De acuerdo?"

"Está bien..." Él respondiendo y el tacto desaparecio. "¿A dónde vas?" Él se quejó. Sonaba extraño en la voz de Magnus.

Sintio que el tacto volvia y oyó su voz cerca de él. "Paciencia querido. No pasará mucho tiempo ahora." Diez segundos más tarde, le llamó, desde la distancia. "Tu puedes abrir los ojos ahora cariño!"

Alec lo hizo, confundido _'¿Qué piensa ahora?'_ Y barrió sus ojos por la habitación para localizar a Magnus, viendose sólo...A el mismo.

 _"Espeluznante..."_ "¿Qué estás haciendo?" le preguntó con suspicacia al ver a Magnus de pie en el umbral de su habitación, con la mano en el picaporte.

Él sonrió maliciosamente y Alec finalmente entendio.

"Ángel, no. ¡No te atrevas!" Él gritó y corrió, pero la sonrisa de Magnus sólo se hizo más amplia y cerró la puerta antes de que pudiera llegar hasta él. "¡MAGNUS!" Golpeó la puerta una vez y luego se dio cuenta que no estaba en su cuerpo y podría hacerle daño. _"¡Maldita sea!"_ "¡No lo hagas! ¡No- No te voy a besar por un mes!"

Magnus se rió en voz alta detrás de la puerta, a sabiendas de que era una amenaza vacía, y le dijo: "Amor lo siento, ¡No puedo oírte! ¡Volveré pronto!" Alec se deslizó en el suelo, apoyadose contra la puerta y cubrió su rostro con sus manos desesperado, esperando que Magnus saliera.

 ***Una hora despues***

Alec se estaba quedando dormido contra la puerta cuando se abrio, lo que le causo un colapso hacia interior, en los pies de Magnus.

"¿Bebe? ¿Estás bien?" El brujo dijo, ofreciéndole su mano.

Alec se quejó tomandola y poniéndose de pie, a continuación, dio dos pasos hacia atrás mirando a Magnus para ver lo que le hizo a su cuerpo.

Tuvo que reprimir un jadeo y se esforzó para que nada se mostrara en su rostro. _"¿Realmente parezco esto?"_ Él pensó sorprendido _'Me veo... caliente. "_

Llevaba un par de jeans ajustados y una camisa azul que resaltaba sus musculos y sus ojos, que estaban enfatizados con un delineador de ojos negro. Y por supuesto había brillo azul. _"No mucho... Y no está mal..."_ Alec se dio cuenta, aliviado y temeroso.

Su cabello negro en realidad parecía bastante agradable. _"O tal vez se ve bien, porque_ _ **es**_ _Magnus después de todo."_ Él levantó una ceja a su amante que lo miraba con expectación, pero no expresó sus pensamientos. En lugar de ello, dijo lentamente.

"Tengo una pregunta..."

"¿Qué es sayang?" Magnus preguntó con entusiasmo, sus ojos muy abiertos.

Alec sonrió. "Si te mato ahora, ¿Quien de nosotros va a morir?"

Magnus hizo un puchero.

"¿No te gusta en absoluto?" Alec cruzó los brazos sobre su pecho y permaneció en silencio "No eres divertido." Magnus hizo un puchero de nuevo y miró el reloj. "Si no te gusta, no lo mires..."

"¿Cómo no-" Alec empezó a decir pero luego su visión se volvió oscura y de repente se sintió mareado y desorientado.

Cuando la extraña sensación pasó, abrió los ojos y vio a Magnus, que parecia que se estaba recuperando de la misma sensación también.

"¿Magnus?" dijo y suspiró aliviado al ver el aspecto normal del brujo.

"Nunca pensé que estaría tan contento de oír mi propia voz". él se rió entre dientes.

Magnus lo miró sonriendo, y luego hizo un puchero de nuevo caminando hacia él, continuando su conversación anterior.

"Creo que te ves **hermoso** así. ¿Por qué no te gusta?"

Ahora que Magnus se parecía a sí mismo otra vez su mala cara **tenía** poder sobre él, y se esforzó por no decir toda la verdad

"Incluso si me gustara Magnus, no te lo diría... ¡Porque entonces, querrías que me vistiera así para salir! Y yo no voy a salir en público con ese aspecto".

La cara de Magnus cayó, y Alec puso un dedo bajo su barbilla e hizo que lo mirara a los ojos.

"Te dije que no voy a hacerlo en el exterior, si te gusto de esta manera, _podemos permanecer asi_." sonrió, sonrojándose ligeramente, "Quiero que solo me mires tú, después de todo..." murmuró y Magnus le sonrió con su sonrisa felina marca comercial, sus ojos verdes brillando.

"Puede que acepte esa oferta querido." Ronroneó y se inclinó para darle un beso.

* * *

 *** "Sayang" significa querido / Amado en Indonesia.**


End file.
